Mrs Tom Branson, and the London Tea Room
by savannahhershey
Summary: Summary: This is a one shot in two parts looking at how Sybil and Tom became reacquainted with their old friend Gwen Dawson. In this variation, Lady Sybil Branson is relaxing in a London tea room, waiting for Tom. While watching the rain, she runs unexpectedly into an old friend. How will Gwen react to Sybil and her new life as Mrs. Tom Branson?
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs. Tom Branson, and the London Tea Room**

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey belongs to Julian Fellowes and ITV. This means I own nothing; except the few characters I've created for my own use.

Summary: This is a one shot looking at how Sybil and Tom became reacquainted with their old friend Gwen Dawson. In this variation, Lady Sybil Branson is relaxing in a London tea room, waiting for Tom. While watching the rain, she runs unexpectedly into an old friend. How will Gwen react to Sybil and her new life as Mrs. Tom Branson?

Rating: T (though sadly nothing explicit)

**AN: **It's called fiction! There was no research involved, I just pulled everything out of thin air; although I did try to make it as realistic as possible! This is canon, through the Christmas episode. The rest are just my ideas of what could/should happen.

3

It was a gloomy rainy afternoon outside, as Lady Sybil Branson sat in a warm and cozy London tea shop. She was enjoying a cup of pipping hot tea and the two decadent pastries her husband had insisted on purchasing her.

"_Tom really, I don't need two" Sybil had half heartedly argued, rolling her eyes at his purchases._

"_Of course you do, you're eating for two now" came his reply, giving her that boyish smile which always seemed to melt her heart._

As she sat there, Sybil felt more relaxed than she had in months. With the heightening tensions in Dublin and elsewhere in Ireland, the upcoming nuptials of her sister Mary had given the couple the perfect excuse for returning to England. They had both breathed a sigh of relief, upon disembarking the ship that had brought them to Liverpool.

Sybil no longer feared for her husband's safety. That he'd be shot in the street by an English soldier, simply because he was an outspoken Irishman who wanted home rule. It didn't seem to matter that he wasn't interested in violent insurrections or joining the groups who used terror as a weapon. Tom had always championed the power of words, to change people's minds through peaceful means. His articles had attracted enough attention that he had already been questioned by the military police once. Not that Sybil would ever mention this to her family. So leaving for awhile seemed like a smart idea.

Tom had been seriously thinking of making the move permanent, though he hadn't yet mentioned this to his wife. In her present condition he didn't wish to worry her needlessly. While they were in Dublin he too had constantly feared for Sybil's safety. Not only that she would be attacked for simply being English, but that she would find herself in the wrong place at the wrong time and be a casualty of terror.

For these reasons, as they disembarked in Liverpool they both felt a great sense of relief. Their greeting at Downton had been mixed and awkward to say the least. Those upstairs and down were having to deal with the social upheaval. Some did better with change than others.

Lord Grantham was still uncomfortable with the situation, resulting in him being cold and distant towards his guests. This contrasted greatly to Lady Grantham who was positively glowing with excitement over the impending birth of her first grandchild. She had resigned herself to the fact that her daughter had chosen to marry Tom and if pressed would admit that she respected him. Maybe it was the American in her, but she couldn't deny she admired how he had made something of himself. Lady Grantham saw that it was his love, his devotion to Sybil which had propelled him and the fact that her daughter was clearly loved, gave her comfort.

Sybil's grandmother, who's philosophy has always been to make the best out of any situation, informed her that his employment in journalism was "something I've been able to work with". She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know what Granny meant by "work with". No doubt it had to do with what ever factious story was being circulated about her husband's origins.

Perhaps the most racist comment she made, which should've made Sybil cringe, but she instead took it in the spirit it was intended, acceptance. Upon her arrival, her grandmother had motioned towards her growing waistline and said "Sybil dear, I say the one good thing about marrying an Irishman is that they know how to father children."

Her sister's had become more acquainted with her husband, in his new status, during their visit to Dublin. They graciously accepted him into the family, as it was polite and proper to do so; though they did help Granny spread the tale of the Irish journalist who swept Sybil off her feet during a visit to London.

Tom's reception by those downstairs had been just as varied. Mr. Carson took Lord Grantham's lead and was cool with disdainful politeness. While Thomas saw Tom as somewhat of a hero, having gone against the oppressive class and seducing a Lady. Having worked with Sybil at the hospital he had gain some respect for her as well. So although he wasn't overly warm, which was not in his nature, he had no desire to scheme against the couple. Mrs. O'Brien had never been overly fond of Sybil and her wild unladylike ways or Tom and his progressive ideals. Though she checked her attitude publicly, because Lady Grantham was so pleased.

Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore, who had both had an inkling of the budding relationship, took great pleasure in their obvious happiness. Daisy of course found the whole affair terribly romantic. She was more than happy to teach Sybil new recipes and help her make Tom's favorite dishes during their visit.

Despite the mostly gracious acceptance into her old home, Sybil had been relieved when Tom's editor in Dublin had requested he go to London for some meetings. He told her, it was about publishing some of his articles in British papers and the possibility of writing an article or two during his stay in England. What he didn't tell her was that these were also unofficial job interviews. Knowing that Tom was thinking of staying in England for the foreseeable future, his editor had kindly made a few calls on his behalf.

While Tom saw these meetings as a possibility for future employment, Sybil had seen them as an excuse to get away from Downton for a few days. Her husband had initially planned to go alone, but she persuaded him that she should travel with him.

"_We won't be able to travel once the baby comes and we could finally see the National Museum, walk through Hyde park, visit bookshops and do all the things we were never allowed to do together" she tried to persuaded him._

"_Are you sure you should be traveling, wouldn't it be better to stay here and rest?"_

"_Tom Branson, you are not leaving me here alone; so you can go gallivanting around London!"_

"_Gallivanting?, honestly Sybil be realistic... I'm going for work" he said trying not to smile too broadly at her latest emotional outburst._

"_You're abandoning me here, so you can escape my family and enjoy your holiday"_

_The tone of her voice persuaded him not to further the conversation, or attempt to defend himself. He hardly had any notions of enjoying himself and his thoughts were more concerned with having successful interviews._

The next afternoon saw the couple on a train bound for London, where they were to stay with Lady Rosamond. Sybil's aunt had taken great pleasure in Tom's inclusion into the family, mostly because it bothered her brother so much. She welcomed her niece and her husband with open arms. Lady Rosamond had always known that Sybil would marry for love and not material gain. To her, Sybil's choice wasn't as shocking as it seemed to some.

3

Sybil is now sitting in that cozy tea shop awaiting her husband's return. Tom had left her there to attend a meeting down the block. Though not before he had insisted on settling her at a table, making sure she had everything she may need while he was gone.

"_I won't be gone long, do you need anything else?"_

"_No I'm all set, go you don't want to be late"_

"_Okay, you know were I'll be, right?"_

"_Don't fret, I'll be fine, now go"_

_Kissing her quickly on the cheek he said softy "I love you, Mrs. Branson"._

"_I love you too, good luck" with that he smiled and walked towards the door._

Watching the rain steadily falling through the window, she didn't notice that the small tea shop was steadily filling with patrons attempting to escape the rain. She was too busy in her favorite daydream, the one where she imagined what her unborn child looked like. Would they have their father's beautiful blue eyes, his honey colored hair, would their laughter sound as magical as Tom's?

"Excuse me dear, do you mind if I join you, it's getting awfully crowded in here?" asked a fashionably dressed older woman, who approached the table smiling.

"Oh... of course not" Sybil said smiling coming out of her daydream, shaking off the thoughts which had become increasingly centered on her husband and less on her unborn child.

"I'm Mrs. Copper dear, it's lovely to meet you"

"Mrs. Branson, it's nice to meet you too" Sybil replied smiling, standing to move the stake of books from the chair next to her. Tom had insisted she bring several volumes to ensure she was entertained while he was away. She set them down on the floor by her chair and made room at the table for her guest.

Mrs. Cooper noticed the condition that Sybil was in and said, "My dear, you best enjoy being out, even on a day like today... from the looks of it, you'll have to go into confinement fairly soon".

"Yes... I'm afraid of that."

Mrs. Cooper smiled at her and said, "maybe you can talk my daughter-in-law into starting a family, she's a nice girl but she really needs to give up these ideas about women working once they're married."

"What does she do?" Sybil asked politely, sipping her now tepid tea.

"She's the personal assistant of some banker" she said dismissively, Mrs. Cooper obviously held fast to the old ideals. She felt a woman's place was, baring her husband children and caring for home.

Sounding very much like Sybil's own father, Mrs. Cooper continued "It was all well and good, when my Charlie was in France but now that the war's ended things need to go back to the way they're supposed to be".

"Charlie manages a chain of groceries" she said proudly, then politely inquired "what line of employment is your husband in?"

"My Tom's a journalist and foreign correspondent" Sybil said proudly, stretching the truth only slightly. He was reporting from London now, which was not Dublin where he was based. So really, he was a foreign correspondent _now_.

"Did your husband report from France during the war?"

"No, unfortunately he failed his medical", she said quietly. Pretending, as she knew she should, that she was upset her husband had not served _his country_. When in reality she had been elated that he had been rejected by the army. Had he been drafted he probably would've ended up arrested and in prison for being a contentious objector. Making their chances for a future together slim to none.

"I'm sorry to hear that, both my boys proudly served their country."

In order to avoid commenting, Sybil took a large bite of the second pastry Tom had insisted on purchasing. He had been right, she was still rather hungry.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go grab a cuppa now that the line's died down"

"Certainly"

As Mrs. Cooper left, Sybil turned her attention back to the rain outside of the window. She started thinking how wrong it was that she should be forced to stay at home, just because she was expecting a child. Why was it so improper for her to be seen in public once she started to show? You'd think it would be a sign to everyone that she was a good and proper wife. Not only had she done her duty and given herself to her husband, but was also giving him a child, quite possibly an heir! Maybe the scandal was that seeing her growing waistline made people envision how the child was conceived.

3

After the couple's failed elopement, they had spent a considerable amount of time in the back of the motor getting acquainted with each other's persons. Sybil's resolve to only engage in kissing before they were married had quickly crumbled; it wasn't just the feel of his hands brushing up her body, but her own desire to explore the man underneath the uniform that compelled her relax some of these ideals.

In addition to their physical explorations, they also talked as they had never done before. Conversations on politics, women's rights and how the world had changed since the war, took a back seat to them planning their future. Finally they were at liberty to share with one another more intimate personal matters and how they had always imagined they would live together.

During one afternoon while they were cuddled up together in the back of the motor Sybil made the unpleasant discovery that Tom had much more experience, too much in her opinion, with the opposite sex. What had started off as conversation about children, turned into something else entirely.

"_I know there are things we can do to prevent having children but-"_

"_You do?" Tom asked, interrupting her._

"_Yes, my nurses training didn't focus entirely on male anatomy"_

"_Really?" he asked intrigued, and also a bit uncomfortably. If he was honest, he had never really given much thought to the "education" his betrothed had been given, nor was he entirely comfortable with the idea that she'd seen other men without their clothing._

"_Yes, they educated us so we could protect ourselves against those "randy officers", so we wouldn't end like poor Ethel... how to prevent having children before we wanted them"_

"_You want them, don't you?"_

"_Yes!" Sybil said brightly, tightening her hold on Tom, who smiled at her just as warmly. He pulled her towards him and kissed her thoroughly pouring all his emotions into it._

_Smiling up at him shying, still out of breath from the kiss she said softy, "I want us to have our own family, to create our own little world... don't you?"_

"_Yes, but really I just want to give you the life, you've always wanted"_

"_I never wanted to imagine what my life would become, until you gave me your love... then I was so too scared to even dare to dream of the wonderful life we could have together... the kind of husband I know you'll be"_

"_I just want to make you happy"_

"_How have you imagined our life will be together?"_

"_We'll live in a cozy little flat, in a smart area of town, where we'll wake up every morning in each other's arms... and we'll start the day by working on making our family" he whispered the last part kissing her neck and pulling her even closer._

"_Tom, I've never" she said nervously, not really why she was stating the obvious or bring up the elephant in the room._

"_What you don't think women's rights should extend to all aspects of life?" he said teasingly pulling away to look at her as she grabbed one of his hands._

"_Have you?" Sybil asked quietly ignoring him and staring down at their joined hands. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer, because she was not so naive that she didn't know men rarely remained chaste until their wedding vows. Tom was young, handsome and very charming; Sybil knew he could have his pick of women. Why he wanted her still seemed a mystery at times. Every day she was blessed that the man she loved wholeheartedly returned her feelings and she wasn't going to take that for granted._

_Tom suddenly shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to go down this particular avenue of discussion. He wasn't about to lie to her, but he didn't want to upset her either. So taking a deep breath he chose his words very carefully._

"_Yes, when I was young and foolish back in Ireland... but then I came to England and I met this girl who was so beautiful inside and out" at these words Sybil looked up into his eyes as he continued "even though I thought she was so far above, that she was out of my reach... she's all I think of, all I want... since I met her, I've never looked anyplace else" at these words Sybil kissed him. It was all she needed to hear. That she had all of his heart and all of his desire._

Tom and Sybil had thoroughly been enjoying married life and it wasn't a surprise to them that they became pregnant so quickly. They had years of repressed desire for one another, that they no-longer had to contain.

3

"Mrs. Branson, I'd like you meet my daughter-in-law, Gwen Cooper."

Sybil was brought back to the present as Mrs. Cooper began walking back towards the table, cup and saucer in hand. Gwen moved around her mother-in-law and caught sight of Mrs. Branson for the first time and exclaimed excitedly "Lady Sybil!"

"Gwen!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrs. Tom Branson, and the London Tea Room (Part: II)**

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey belongs to Julian Fellowes and ITV. This means I own nothing; except the few characters I've created for my own use.

Summary: This is a one shot (in two parts) looking at how Sybil and Tom became reacquainted with their old friend Gwen Dawson. In this variation, Lady Sybil Branson is relaxing in a London tea room, waiting for Tom. While watching the rain, she runs unexpectedly into an old friend. How will Gwen react to Sybil and her new life as Mrs. Tom Branson?

Rating: T (though sadly nothing explicit)

**AN: **It's called fiction! There was no research involved, I just pulled everything out of thin air; although I did try to make it as realistic as possible! This is canon, through the Christmas episode. The rest are just my ideas of what could/should happen.

~::~::~

"Mrs. Branson, I'd like you meet my daughter-in-law, Gwen Cooper."

Sybil was brought back to the present as Mrs. Cooper began walking back towards the table, cup and saucer in hand. Gwen moved around her mother-in-law and caught sight of Mrs. Branson for the first time and exclaimed excitedly "Lady Sybil!"

"Gwen!"

To say that Mrs. Cooper was surprised would be an understatement, how did these two possibly know each other and who was Lady Sybil? The young woman whom she'd been conversing with couldn't possibly be a Lady, although obviously well-bred she had non of the airs and graces of the ladies she'd encountered in the past.

Sybil rose from her chair and happily embraced her old friend. They had lost touch once Gwen had left service in Yorkshire to become a secretary and the war started. The two were both smiling brightly and then as Gwen pulled out of the hug she noticed that Sybil was expecting.

"Congratulations" she said brightly, then before Sybil could answer with her thanks she turned her mother-in-law saying "wait, did you say Mrs. Branson?"

"Yes dear" Mrs. Cooper replied continuing to be confused.

Sybil tried to control her giggles as she watched Gwen put the pieces together in her mind. She had imagined her old friend would be happy to hear she had married for love and that her husband, Gwen's old colleague, had made a name for himself.

"You married Mr. Branson, Tom Branson?" she asked breathlessly completely shocked, but smiling all the same.

"I did, indeed" Sybil replied, barely holding in her glee.

"Really?... though I'm hardly surprised, he was always so taken with you." Gwen replied moving to settle herself in a vacant chair.

"Yes, well the feeling is mutual... I always knew he was something special" Sybil replied, seating herself down at the table once again.

"So did a lot of the maids downstairs, they were always trying to catch his eye" Gwen said, sipping her tea not noticing that the comment made Sybil uncomfortable. She didn't like to be reminded that she could've easily lost him to someone else who wouldn't fight his overtures.

Mrs. Cooper didn't quite know what to make of the fuss they were making over Mr. Branson. "Do you know Mr. Branson, Gwen" she asked seating herself down once again, setting her cup and saucer onto the table.

"Yes, before the war we were in service together in Yorkshire."

Turning towards Sybil, Mrs. Cooper asked "I thought your husband was a journalist?"

Sybil took pity on the woman who was obviously confused by the whole reunion "My Tom used to be a chauffeur for my father's estate in Yorkshire, he became a journalist shortly before we married"

"So he finally put reading all those newspapers to good use?" Gwen asked laughing.

"Yes, he'd actually been writing the entire time he was working at Downton, but he didn't accept a full-time position until last year".

"Where in London are you two living?" Mrs. Cooper asked politely joining into the conversation.

"We've been living in Dublin actually, we were married there almost a year ago now... my sister Mary is marrying cousin Matthew in a couple of weeks so we've made the trip over." Sybil answered politely smiling at the thought of her sister and Matthew _finally_ making the trip down the alter.

"You haven't been married that long my dear and already expecting" Mrs. Copper said pointedly, looking at Gwen.

"My husband and I were anxious to start our own family" Sybil responded smiling, then added for Gwen's benefit "we waited and dreamed of a life together for so long, we seem to want it all at once".

The conversation continued from there, as the two old friends got reacquainted with one another and caught up on each other's lives since before the war.

~::~::~

Sometime later when everyone's tea had gone cold and their plates of goodies were empty. Tom Branson made his way back into the tea room with a smile on his face, despite the rain. He caught sight of Sybil with her two companions and made his way over to them. Upon seeing his old colleague Gwen sitting with his wife, he exclaimed excitedly "Gwen?".

"Mr. Branson, it's so nice to see you!" she said as he rounded the table and stood behind Sybil's chair.

"This is Mrs. Cooper my mother-in-law" she politely made the introductions.

"Tom, please... it's pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cooper." he said offering her a warm smile.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well, we've heard an awful lot about you Mr. Branson" Mrs. Cooper replied, kindly.

Turning towards his wife he asked softly "Mrs. Branson, you need anything?" as he slowly rubs her lower back gently.

"No, I'm good... how was your meeting?"

"It went well, sorry it took so long."

"As you can see I was perfectly entertained." Sybil said smiling at Gwen and Mrs. Cooper, who were looking at the obviously happy couple with smiles on their faces.

"Yes... where did that second eclair go?" he asked noticing the empty plate in front of her.

"I ate it, they're my favorite" she said softly, not believing she had gorged herself on so many treats in one sitting. Those eclairs were not small by any means and she had eaten two in less than an hour!

"I know... I told you, you needed two" he said smirking, before kissing her temple. She then stood up and began gathering her belongings.

"Tom darling we should probably go, Aunt Rosamund is expecting us for tea" Sybil said, looking at him, her eyes begging him not to contradict her statement.

"Yes, of course" came Tom's reply, slightly confused. Lady Rosamund has said that morning she wouldn't be back until later that evening having several engagements and a theater performance she was attending.

"It was great seeing you again Gwen" Sybil said politely, there were parting hugs and waves as the couple made their way out of the shop into the dreary afternoon. Tom quickly hailed a cab, not wanting his wife to walk in the rain. They then made their way back to the much smarter part of town.

~::~::~

"Are you going to tell me why you're so upset?" Tom asked as they walked into the hall of her aunt's garish London home. Sybil stomping her feet with every step as the sound echoed around them.

Throwing her coat, hat and gloves down in a nearby chair, she continued to angrily make her way into the drawing room with Tom dutifully following in her wake. But not before he thanked the butler and requested some tea be brought up for himself and Sybil.

Sybil whirled around to face Tom as he entered the room breathing heavily, losing the composure she had been hiding behind for over an hour.

"I just can't believe it, honestly I thought I knew her..." she rambled on with Tom not knowing what the devil she was on about.

"What did she say to you?" her husband asked angrily, not liking in the least that his pregnant wife had been hurt and was obviously upset.

"I was telling her about becoming a nurse and working at the hospital, and do you know what she said?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you" Tom's patience was beginning to wane as Sybil's agitation continued.

"She said 'oh that's so nice you volunteered at the hospital'... like I didn't work there as hard as any other nurse, which I did!" she exclaimed stomping her foot and crossing her arms across her chest as if to prove some point.

"Yes, I know..." he said cautiously moving closer towards her.

"Then she said, how happy I must be not to be working now we're excepting" Sybil then threw her arms wide and continued her rant "that I can, and I quote "go back the daily routine I'm accustom too" and how that "must be so nice", can you believe that!"

Tom simply pulled her into his arms, already knowing why she was upset. She had worked hard to become a nurse and to be respected by her colleagues, giving that up as her pregnancy progressed had been hard for her. Not only that, but Sybil had left behind her old life at Downton because it didn't fulfill her. Her daily routine of being trapped on the estate was not what she wanted out of life. His wife had thought Gwen understood her, but clearly she didn't know Sybil at all. That's what had hurt her the most, her former friend was just another person who didn't understand her choices in life.

Pulling away slightly she continued as he steered her onto the nearest sofa saying "If I hadn't mentioned we'd been married for a year, I swear she would've thought we anticipated our vows and that's why Papa didn't fight our marriage".

"Darling, you know people are going to think that regardless... what's important is that we know we did everything properly" he said quietly as they sat together on the sofa with his one of his arms wrapped around her and the other holding her hand.

"Then I politely steered the conversation towards her, and guess what she intimated?" As she spoke Sybil pulled her hand out of his grasp and turned towards him, her voice becoming increasingly higher pitched and angry.

"Darling relax" he said reaching for her hand again.

"Relax!?... she all but told me she was having an affair with her boss, in front of her mother-in-law!" she said angrily.

"Honestly Sybil, really?" Tom said raising his eyebrows at her, laughing at her ridiculousness.

"Yes!" she said standing up abruptly, "How she was hand picked for the job once the girl before her left unexpectedly, and how she often has work late, but she doesn't mind because her boss is such a kind man and was _sooo_ good to her while her husband was in France"

"Can you believe that?... her husband was fighting for his life in the trenches and she was, was..." unable to form the words, she flung her hand around wildly.

Seeing her naiveté and innocence as undeniably adorable, Tom provided the rest of her statement saying in a teasing tone "getting her jollies?"

"Tom, this isn't funny" Sybil pouted at him as he stared up at her from the sofa, with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're right, it's not funny, but you're reaction is", he reached out his hand and silently asking her to join him.

"She just isn't the same person I knew before the war" Sybil pouted in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest flopping down on the sofa next to him.

"It changed a lot of people darling, and not always for the better... but not all the changes were bad" he said reaching out to gently stroke the place were their baby was growing.

She looked at him with a bright smile and laying her hand over his said, "no they weren't".

"Shall I tell you how my meeting went?" Tom asked, trying to move the conversation towards happier thoughts.

"Yes, please tell me!" Sybil said, grabbing onto his hand and turning towards him.

"Well they don't want to publish any of my past articles."

Running one of her hands up his chest in an effort to comfort him, she replied "oh darling I'm sorry, that's their loss, you've done such brilliant work".

"They don't want any of those old articles, because they want me to write new ones" Tom said smiling up at his wife, loving her defense of his abilities and belief in him.

"That's wonderful, they want you to be a contributor while we're here?"

"No, they've given me a column" he said smiling at her widely with excitement.

Sybil looked at him confused, saying "what... you have a column back in Dublin wouldn't that conflict?"

"No, because they've offered me a job here in London" he said excitedly grabbing her hands.

At this statement Sybil pulled her hands out of his saying, "What?"

"Yes, as well as a pay raise and promotion to editor."

"What!?" his wife exclaimed putting distance between them on the sofa, looking at him in anger and frustration.

Tom was too excited by his news to realize his wife had gone from proud to angry in a manner of moments and continued his excitement for their future in England by saying, "I thought, if you wanted... before we went back to Yorkshire, we could look at houses tomorrow... we have money enough saved for a sizable downpayment on a nice place."

"So that's it?" she said heatedly, finally breaking through to him that her mood had changed.

"What?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Wasn't coming back to England a good thing?

"No discussion, nothing, you're telling me you've decided we're moving back to England." her voice rising in frustration.

"What's there to decide?... it's more money..." he asked, but she cut him off saying, "you know I don't care about money."

Tom's impatience returned as he said "we both know we can't stay in Ireland, not the way things are, not with our child."

"Yes, but you could have at least discussed it with me... instead of just dictating" Sybil exclaimed jumping up from the couch to face him.

"I thought you'd be pleased..."

"Well I'm not" she countered hotly.

"I couldn't exactly say to them "I'm sorry I need to discuss this with my wife"" he said sarcastically.

"Why ever not!... I'm always having to say "I'm sorry I need to discuss this with my husband"..." came her rebut.

"I had to tell them right then and there, I wasn't the only one interviewing for the position and it was too good to pass up."

"Interview, you knew this was an interview?" she said angrily as the truth of recent events became all the more clearer.

"Yes, you want to know the truth?" he said angrily, sitting up straight and pointing his finger at her saying "I told my editor back in Dublin that I was thinking of staying in England."

"What!"

"Things have gotten more and more dangerous, I didn't want to worry you with the baby, but I've been questioned more than once by the police for what I've written"

"What?" she said more softly, tears welling in her eyes as her emotions began to over whelm her.

"I wasn't going to stop writing the truth, so I knew I needed to find a place where I could do it safely... being here in England is the best option" he said more calmly as he noticed his wife for the second time that day was on the verge of tears.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked softly, looking at him with a pained expression.

"No darling... don't you think you would've noticed?" he said smiling at her obvious concern for his safety.

"Yes, I suppose" she said, looking down at her hands as she played unconsciously with the ring he had placed on her finger.

"You're right, I should've said something to you... I just didn't want to worry you, or excite you about the possibility of staying here unless I was sure..." he said conceding to her point. They didn't have your typical marriage, they were friends, partners and in most instances he would've happily discussed such drastic life changes with her.

"I do love our life in Dublin you know, aside from the danger and constantly worrying about you" she said returning to sit beside him on the sofa.

"I know, but I also know you miss your family."

"You're right I do, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy" she said, grabbing hold of his hand, pleading with him to believe her. She knew all he wanted in life was to make her happy and she so wanted him to know he had succeeded.

"You love them and you wouldn't be the woman I love, if you didn't" he said leaning towards her, kissing her gently.

Pulling out of the kiss, Sybil asked hopefully, "do you think we could find a place with a garden?"

"We'll ask the solicitor tomorrow, shall we?" Tom looked at her carefully trying to asses her mood, which was ever changing these days.

"Yes, and I don't want anything too large, something cozy" she replied moving closer into his arms.

"Whatever Mrs. Branson wants, Mrs. Branson gets" he said forgetting they were in her aunt's house as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her holding her close.

**THE END**


End file.
